heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
珍娜
Jaina is a Ranged Assassin Hero from the Warcraft universe. It is possible for new players to obtain Jaina for free after completing the Tutorial. Background Jaina Proudmoore is a master spellcaster, trained by the legendary Archmage Antonidas himself. Brilliant, courageous, and wise, it was Jaina who led the survivors of the Scourge of Lordaeron to safety. But don’t mistake her graciousness for weakness, or she will gladly demonstrate to you the folly of picking a fight with a sorceress. Gameplay Summary Strengths * Weaknesses * Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips *Jaina's abilities Chill her targets, slowing them and causing them to take more damage. You can leverage this to Chill to slow the movement speed of enemies chasing after her, or to secure a takedown on a fleeing enemy. *The “Water Elemental” R2 can be retargeted by pressing R and selecting a different enemy to focus. *Use “Frostbolt” Q as a way to disrupt opponents from channeling important map objectives like the tribute on Cursed Hallow. Matchups Pairings Jaina’s innate slow, crowd control and burst damage can help Genji on taking down individual targets very quickly, allowing him to proc the cooldown reset of . Jaina's natural crowd control in the form of Frostbite makes landing easier, allowing her and Malfurion to combo their abilities together and secure kills with Blizzard and Ring of Frost. Being very mana intensive, becomes invaluable. Like Probius, Jaina is also great at controlling space and zoning enemy heroes away from her team for a time. Jaina’s constant slows are great for setting up combos as well as for peeling enemies away from Probius when he gets in danger. Valeera excels at locking down enemy Heroes, and Jaina loves when her enemies are forced to stand still in her Blizzard. Jaina’s powerful slows also allow Valeera to stick to enemies when she wants to (and get away from them when she needs to). Effective against Heroes with powerful burst damage can blow up Malthael before he has the chance to get much healing from . Jaina takes this a step further by also slowing Malthael from range, making it difficult for him to get close enough to apply . Large area of effect damage abilities can be a major nuisance for Medivh to deal with. With the option of using on multiple allies coming online so late (level 16), a few well-placed Blizzards from Jaina in the heat of battle will have him scrambling to figure out who to save. Similar to Lunara, Jaina can also control Ragnaros easily and exploit his lack of mobility. Her Chill effect can both keep her safe and help her to peel for allies that he tries to engage onto. Effective foes Skins ;Archmage (base) ;Tempest Regalia :The Tempest Regalia's origins have been lost to time, but rumor has it Tydormu of the Bronze Dragonflight may impart its secrets...for the right price. ;Arcanist :First worn by the great champions who ventured into the Molten Core to defeat Ragnaros, the Arcanist Regalia has become a symbol of mages who have mastered the Arcane. ;Theramore :The destruction of Theramore shook Jaina to her core. Garrosh and his Horde had enough opportunities for peace. She would never be so naive again. ;Dreadlord :Even Arthas could not defeat the heroes of the Nexus alone. Kel'Thuzad would need to break their ranks, make them question who they can trust... but how long can be trust a Dreadlord? :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Lunar :In recent years, all of Azeroth has celebrated the yearly Lunar Festival in honor of their elders. Jaina is no exception. In times when the future is uncertain, it's important to honor the past. :This skin is related to the Lunar Festival themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;Winter Veil Jaina :The weather outside is frightful. Although, to be fair, Jaina has been casting a LOT out there. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities. Development When it came to including Jaina, the art team looked at her Warcraft III version, then combined elements from her World of Warcraft form.2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-19 Patch changes * * * * * * References External Links * Jaina at WoWWiki *Artist page for infobox image